Talk:National Info of Future World
Watch List This is a list of dead nations on Future World that are marked for disconnection. "Dead Nations" are nations that were abandoned after creation or nations that haven't been used for a certain length of time. After a month of no activity, "dead nations" are disconnected from Future World, to free up space for other players. The nation is removed from the map, national info listing and are recategorized to it's own category instead of Future World. Disconnected nations can easily be re-instated. Nations On Watch List *United States of Slavia (No activity for 1 month) *Bulgarian Empire (Very little activity since creation) Disconnected Nations *Elven Kingdom (Abandoned since creation/Rule violation) *Cryseria (Abandoned Since Creation) *Colorada (Abandoned Since Creation) *La Lega Fascista Italiana (No Activity (2 months)) *Ireland (Nkr20) (Abandoned Since Creation) *Austrian Federation (No activity (2 months)) *Igypt (No activity for 1 1/2 months, Abandoned since Creation) *New Lyon (No activity for 1 1/2 months) *The Imperial Nation of Siberia (No activity for 1 month) *Taiping Empire (No activity for 1 month) *The New Japanese Empire (No activity for 1 month) *Empire of Britannia (No activity for 1 month) *Republic of South-East Asia (No activity for 1 month) *Western Federation (No activity for 1 month) *Zulkavita (No activity for 1 month) Discussion I fell sorry for Luxembourg and Andorra, like islands in a sea of empire... Richmondappleeater 06:11, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Overcrowded nation names!!! Oh the humanity! I suggest you making a little sidebar on each map so that you don't have to fill every ocean up with nation names and their colours. XD Richmondappleeater 04:50, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Whats with Asiata? Its way to big compared to all the other countries. I want to know who made it, and why does United Planets allow(if he does). Sepctor It was just made by Tel Loriyn, a site Admin/Sysop. I agree that it's excessive. Additionally, a note for Tel Loriyn, the two dimensions function together as if there was only one dimension. It's only purpose is to allow users to create a nation on land that has already been taken. To avoid confusion it should be set back to the original layout. United Planets 21:48, 15 February 2009 (UTC) It's waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to big. It's probably the combined size of the Taiping Empire, the New Japanese Empire, and the Imperial Nation of Siberia. And people were complaining WE were too big. Isseiryu 23:49, 15 February 2009 (UTC) I agree with size of Asiata. But I don't think something will be done about it. Will it?Neobender 23:57, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Although Tel Loiryn is like a demi-god of Conworlds, I agree with the other guys. Though I liked the story of its formation a lot, Asiata in terms of population controls almost 37% of the World Population. For one nation, it's pretty difficult to conceive that there would be so little problems in terms of ethnic uniformity...even if it were possible, isn't it just a bit overboard? :You have a good point there. Asiata isn't meant to be a role-play nation like the others, and isn't meant to interact with Taiping, Zulkavita, Everett, etc., so if you want to, I can make it be the single (current) entity in Version Three if you want, that way we don't have trouble with that. That's why I put it in Version Two in the first place - nothing much is actually happening there. Oh, and another thing: Asiata's history starts in the 1930's, which is clearly against the rules. So I don't know... Should I just divorce it from the Future World project altogether and let it be a standalone entity? I'm willing to do so - I certainly don't want to ruin it for all of you by being a bad sport. Tel Loiryn 04:57, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Since you don't even plan on roleplaying it, it shouldn't be in with Future World. United Planets 05:02, 16 February 2009 (UTC) For the record, the Republic of South-East asia in DIMENTION two is involved in the New Japanese Expansion (badly named) war. Isseiryu 05:34, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :All right, I'll remove Asiata from Future World. As for Dimension Two, reason would state that you can't have a territory officially belonging to two states. Otherwise, if New Japanese Empire were to attack part of Taiping that belonged to Republic of Southeast Asia, who's it attacking? Who will counterattack? Whose territory will shrink? Two nations can't just simply hold the same territory that way or else you'd end up with twice the territory, or each nation having less, or the two nations being schizophrenic. You see the problem: it's confusing that way. I suggest that different dimensions be separate worlds altogether, to be role-played separately. Tel Loiryn 13:27, 16 February 2009 (UTC) I sort of agree with Tel Loiryn. Also, i'm happy to see that New Japan recceded a little and that Brittania is finally on the map! :O Richmondappleeater 22:36, 15 March 2009 (UTC) The New Japanese Empire has been disconnected as requested by it's owner, Tamayomari. The Empire has been broken up into it's old territories and nations. All previous history and events regarding the New Japanese Empire will not be edited or altered, these events still occurred. Continue game-play though, as if the New Japanese Empire never existed, therefore current real world events such as the North Korea missile crisis, are happening in Future World. United Planets 22:57, 3 April 2009 (UTC) UP, i've decided that I'm going to take over the New Japanese Empire. I don't want to fight the New Army of China anymore. They get China. The New Japanese Empire is only going to consist of Taiwan, the Koreas and Japan. I also want to be in control of the new nation that liberated itself from Japan. It should be called the U.C.S.S. Union of Chinese Socialist States. It's leaders are Xu Yu Chen and Xu Xiao Lin, both wartime heroes during the liberation. Richmondappleeater 20:48, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Controlling three different countries is excessive, especially when all three nations are made up of major world players (Germany, China, Japan, South Korea). Stick to controlling either China or New Japan. Not both. United Planets 21:11, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I would like to say that originally Mongolia was given to Siberia by Japan before he quit so shouldn't it still be mine? I would also like to take the northern part of shina that is to become U.C.S.S so that I can have Xu Yu Chen and Xu Xiao Lin as advisers and political leaders. Sepctor 05:12, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Okay fine, I only want the U.C.S.S. Besides, I wouldn't want to spoil everybody's fun by taking away the North Korean missile crisis would I? ;) Richmondappleeater 17:16, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Ok, Sepctor gets Mongolia and Richmond gets China (UCSS). United Planets 18:45, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Is New Germany coming back? If not, I'd like to claim Denmark, Greenland, and the Faeroe Islands for Scandinavia. Please advise ... Genius In the Lamp 02:59, September 24, 2009 (UTC) New Germany is long gone. I'll adjust the map. United Planets 03:08, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Why worry about the Bulgarian Empire; There's even less activity from West Africa. Detectivekenny 03:32, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Dimensions (VOTE) I thought the dimension system was a good idea but apparently people don't like it so here is a vote among Future World players only. Sign your name in one of the choices below using four tildes (~). No one else seems to be voting. "Change It" has the most votes, so we'll just separate dimensions into their own games. Until more nations join Dimension Two, the Republic of South East Asia will remain functioning in Dimension One. United Planets 19:15, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Keep It Duplicated nations cannot go to war with each other (Like the Taiping Empire and Republic of South-East Asia). *United Planets 15:02, 23 March 2009 (UTC) *TimeMaster 21:46, 23 March 2009 (UTC) It's Ok, but try to put your nation in the highest dimension possible. Remove It Automatically kills off the Republic of South-East Asia. * 20:05, 23 March 2009 (UTC)(Unidentified User, Vote Does Not Count Until Identified) Change It Separates dimensions into their own individual games. The Republic of South-East Asia is left alone in it's own world until new nations fill up Dimension Two. *Richmondappleeater 22:27, 23 March 2009 (UTC) *Sepctor 20:05, 24 March 2009 (UTC) *Sun Ling 22:04, 24 March 2009 (UTC) United States of America (VOTE) Well, I had an idea, the USA is sort of crippled right now, so lets say their economy failed, government went completely corrupt, and all sorts of things happened to them and so forth, and then there was a meeting to join us (EV, RC, ASA). And they voted YES. Look, we will get more ground and better RP. You two can share Canada too if you want. Please vote by simply adding a signature. Just an idea. Why not? Here is a little rough picture of what I had in mind, but we can still discuss it. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) All I want is Minnesota and possibly Hawaii. United Planets 18:38, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I'd agree to this updated map. United Planets 19:15, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes *-Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) No *That is no where close to what the actually Cascadia is. Cascadia is either OR, WA and BC or the Cascadian ecosystem's zone (which isn't that big). —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:45, February 15, 2010 (UTC) *Woogers(lol what ) 22:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Discussion So its fine with you all that I get more than half the of the continental United States :-| ? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:43, February 15, 2010 (UTC) *Go for it. United Planets 19:57, February 15, 2010 (UTC) No it is not, I want the USA to exist. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:46, February 15, 2010 (UTC) In other words, change EVERYTHING back to before a few hours ago. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:52, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm neutral, but I've already reserved California for the Cantonese Republic. Detectivekenny 03:38, February 16, 2010 (UTC) On the other hand, take California as long as you are willing to give it up within the next month. Detectivekenny 03:59, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Eh, guys, I actually meant that the American nations should vote. And DetectiveKenny, can you take some of Mexico? I just want the northern part of California with San Francisco. Also, TM, what is the problem? I am not going to invade you or anything. And why can't I have a little more ground? You have droids and stuff, give me at least this. Its not like I am going to kill all the ex-US citizens. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:00, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Why don't you take Mexico? Leave at least two states in the union. Woogers(lol what ) 13:02, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I think we can agree on that, they can have Alaska and another state (not Colorado). -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:03, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Since it is a deadlock vote, I am going to make my decision. I want the USA around but it seems to have suffered so much damage and loss of land that really it isnt even a relevent country anymore. If it loses California to the Cantonse, it might as well disband. United Planets 14:47, February 16, 2010 (UTC) That isn't a decision UP xD Its a statement. What are you saying? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:52, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I think the USA should stay. You can take thre territory you wanted (Colorado and Kansas) and I will take Minnesota. Not sure if I want Hawaii. Maybe when the CR takes California, I will make Hawaii secede. United Planets 17:02, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I am very confused. Could I have a map? SW, do you really need San Francisco? I mean, it has a very large Han population. If you really need it, I will just take San Bernardino, Kern, and San Luis Obispo counties and everything to the south to make Gaanaam (加南), but I'm still confused, and I will still need to consult with my friend about this. Detectivekenny 21:05, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Regardless of who takes San Fransisco, I request in advance to move North American headquarters of the Hyasoda Group to either there or Los Angeles. Woogers(lol what ) 21:07, February 16, 2010 (UTC) You're re-naming California? Mass exodus FTW. It's an English/Spanish speaking state. United Planets 21:22, February 16, 2010 (UTC) New map up. Is this agreed on? United Planets 21:26, February 16, 2010 (UTC) New Capital would be Saint Louis in new map, right? Woogers(lol what ) 21:38, February 16, 2010 (UTC) St. Louis is one of the few major cities left in the US, lol, after this, so I suppose that's where it would go. United Planets 21:51, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. By the way, I'm not per se renaming California. It comes from Chinese for California (same as "to add") + South in the style of Chinese provinces. And I don't think it's going to be a state. If I decide to be punny it will be a canton, but it could also be a province (the CR is very much in the air, as you can tell). By the way, leave Gaanaam as part of the United States for now, as today is only the first step in the creation of the CR (autonomy of Guangdong). Gaanaam becomes part of the CR on… 19 March. Detectivekenny 22:11, February 16, 2010 (UTC) The reason why I want San Francisco is because of the huge port, I need another coastline, and SF seems good. I will try to make a map, but I don't think I will be succesfull. So can I have Kansas and Colorado? If so, can someone please add them to the map, I have no idea how to calculate the statal borders. Thanks -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 10:27, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah the map like it is now, thats about who I want it, the border should just be horizontal with width-lines (no idea what you call'em) of the earth, and not horizontal with the map itself. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:58, February 17, 2010 (UTC) They are called Lines of Latitude, ppl. Woogers(lol what ) 03:34, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Interstate Travel I was thinking about vacation today, and I realized my normal vacation spots are in three different countries in Future World. Do you allow free interstate travel across the Four Americas ala Schengen? Or do I have to go through customs to get to San Diego? Woogers(lol what ) 21:57, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Everett has anti terrorism security measures. I should write an article regarding it but this is what happens: *Approach border security tolls to enter Everetti territory. *Stop vehicle inside drive through toll booth. Open trunk, roll down all windows, open all doors, open hood, give security agent your passport or NID card. Stay seated in vehicle. *Laser scan runs across top and bottom of vehicle (x-ray and bomb detection), fans blow air on and in the vehicle (as seen in airport security checkpoints where they blow on people being scanned), which detects for narcotics, explosives or chemical/biological/radioactive materials. *Close everything up and drive away after being given clearance. *Takes less than a minute if you roll down/pop open everything while waiting in line for your turn. United Planets 22:09, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Basically the same as it is now. Oh great. Woogers(lol what ) 22:11, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I haven't crossed the borders since before 9/11 so I have no idea what they have installed recently. Is this seriously what they do now?? lol United Planets 22:15, February 16, 2010 (UTC) You should see the lines coming from Canada. We went to Niagara Falls over the summer, and we were in line at teh border for like 3 hours. They check the trunks, ask you all sorts of questions, get everyone's ID and passport, and walk around the car a few times with dogs. Woogers(lol what ) 22:21, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I think the CR will have to implement those kinds of measures, but a little bit more high-tech. I'm not sure what else can be done. Detectivekenny 22:39, February 16, 2010 (UTC) The Allied States is mostly the same as Everett. UP, can you give me the link to the app which helped you with that NID card? It looks great apart from the picture. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 10:30, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I made the whole thing in Paint. United Planets 20:08, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Lolwut? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:59, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I am skilled in MS Paint. United Planets 21:56, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Jeez man! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 09:10, February 18, 2010 (UTC)